


Can't love a Demon

by alicecrow6



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, I have no clue how old Damian is, League of Assassins Damian Wayne, M/M, Talia al Ghul is Demon's Head, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist, read him as whatever age you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Jason woke slowly, awareness coming back in pieces.Things immediately clicked together however when he tried to move his hands and found he was unable to.He pretended to still be sleeping as he subtly tried to see how difficult it would be to escape the chains that bound him.“I already know you're awake, there is no need for you to continue to pretend” A familiar voice echoed through the warehouse.“Damian?” Jason asked, opening his eyes to see Damian standing before him, free of chains. He struggled to get out of his bounds.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Can't love a Demon

Jason woke slowly, awareness coming back in pieces.

Things immediately clicked together however when he tried to move his hands and found he was unable to.

He pretended to still be sleeping as he subtly tried to see how difficult it would be to escape the chains that bound him.

“I already know you're awake, there is no need for you to continue to pretend” A familiar voice echoed through the warehouse.

“Damian?” Jason asked, opening his eyes to see Damian standing before him, free of chains. He struggled to get out of his bounds.

“What are you waiting for, help me out of these!” Jason finally snapped, frustrated and tired.

“No,” Damian stated simply.

“What do you mean no?” Jason gritted out.

“Don't be an idiot Todd, clearly you know that it was I that trapped you in the first place,” Damian said derisively.

“Is this some weird role-playing thing?” Jason tried to joke as he looked around for something that could help his getaway.

“No,” Damian shook his head before taking a few steps towards Jason.

“I always knew I was some sort of replacement for you. A consolation prize if you will. I always figured that it wasn’t me you saw when we had sex, but at least it was me you were having sex with. Tell me Todd, who is it you see when you're in my bed? Is it my mother, who you first lost your virginity to, or was it my father, who you wanted to lose your virginity to? Is it Tim, your replacement? Or perhaps Richard, your beloved older brother? Maybe it’s someone else entirely. Because it’s not me, it’s never me. I guess it doesn’t really matter, not anymore,” Damian softly touches Jason’s cheek before letting his hand fall.

“What do you mean?” Jason asks with clenched teeth.

“I mean that I no longer need you. See, all those years ago when I had first darkened your doorstep I had done so because I too saw someone else when we were together. The problem with that is that I no longer see someone else when I look into your eyes. I see you. But all you’ll ever see is a sea of people that I will never be. This is my goodbye, Todd. I will no longer warm your bed, just as you will no longer linger in my head,” Damian turned then, he turned and left, and no matter how much Jason shouted he didn’t look back.

Two hours later and Tim found him cuffed to a chair and unresponsive.

“What did he do?” Tim asked as he released Jason from the chair. Jason continued to look at the door that Damian left through.

“He left me,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m not following” Tim’s eyebrows were furrowed but Jason was more concerned with the thoughts swirling in his head.

“He left me. He said that he wouldn’t warm my bed anymore” Jason blurted out. He turned to look at Tim, begging for the other to understand.

“Warm you're- Jason what are you saying?” Tim took a step back.

Jason raised himself up on unsteady legs and took a step forward.

“Jason you're not implying that you two-” Tim cut himself off and took another step back. Jason followed him.

“Jay, buddy, pal, I’m gonna need you to start explaining things because I am three seconds away from calling Bruce and telling him that you and his youngest have been getting it on,” Tim said nervously. He took out a communicator and brandished it threateningly.

“I- fuck I need to go,” Jason turned away from Tim and instead started to go towards the door,

“No, what you need to do is explain what the fuck you mean by Damian warming your bed,” Tim hissed.

“What does it matter! Babybat is gone and we’re losing time arguing about this!” Jason shouted. Tim snarled back and the two spent a few seconds trying to calm themselves down.

“Fine,” Tim breathed out harshly. He walked out of the warehouse and Jason followed.

“How high do you go when he says jump?” Talia had once asked mockingly when they had met up for their monthly tea date.

“One could ask the same about you and father,” Damian returned with raised eyebrows.

Talia laughed cruelly.

“Oh my love, don't you see? We are one and the same. Both enthralled by those that do not love us,” Talia's words were said wistfully and Damian couldn't help the way his heart ached for her, for himself, for mother and son.

“How did you move on?” Damian asked, hopeful and desperate.

Talia looked at him, long and hard.

“I didn't”

“Sex is a tool that I employ with ruthless efficiency. Love, however, is a weapon I am weak against. I crave it and give it but I am unable to sharpen it into the blade it so clearly is,” Damian whispers to his mother as they leave Gotham one final time.

“Love is not for those like us Damian, never forget that,” Talia’s eyes close and her lips tremble.

“Those like us?” Damian can't help but ask, already knowing the answer.

“Demons,” his mother says mournfully.

“Grandfather,” Damian had greeted respectfully when he finally reached the base.

“Grandson, I see you have finally come to your senses,”

“We all know that it was temporary,” Talia says serenely, Ra’s nods and Damian supposes that that’s the end of that.

“Do you miss him?” Talia asks as they both sit on Damian’s bed.

There is no need to ask who she is referring to.

“Yes,” Damian answers with nothing but the truth in mind.

The two say nothing for a moment.

“Do you?” he can't help but ask.

“Yes,” Talia says just as truthfully.

Oh, what a pair they made.

Two honest liars.

“Damian has returned to the league,” Bruce tells them all when they reach the cave.

“We’re going after him right?” Steph asks, not a hint of humor in her normally laid back self.

“Of course,” Bruce says firmly.

Tim gives a subtle look towards Jason and wonders if now would be the right time to mention what he had found out.

No, not yet.

First, they needed to get Damian back.

Discord among the ranks would only set them back.

“Your father and his brood will come for you soon,” Talia told Damian as he painted her nails.

He hissed in warning when she tried to move her hand.

She shook with laughter at the sight of her normally stoic son angrily trying to paint her nails.

Which of course only made him angrier.

“Damian!” Dick called out, trying to locate his little brother in the large base.

“Richard,” a voice said from behind him.

Dick twirled around.

“Damian!” Dick ran forward to pick his brother up in a hug. Damian nuzzled his cheek into Dick’s cheek and Dick felt a wealth of warmth and love crash into him.

After a few moments of just holding each other, however, Damian demanded to be put down.

“As lovely as it is to see you, you really must leave,” Damian said hurriedly.

“Not without you,” Dick said firmly.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. I will be staying here. I’ll visit Bludhaven of course but-” Dick cut him off.

“You’ll visit?” Disk asked in confusion.

“Of course, you didn't think I’d just cut everyone out did you?” Damian looked so offended at the idea that Dick couldn't help but laugh.

“Why the fuck are we leaving!” Jason shouted when he had been pulled back into the plane.

“Damian doesn't wish to leave,” Dick says with a shrug, Bruce nods in agreement and Jason can’t believe the stupidity.

“What does it matter if the brat doesn't want to leave!”

“A hell of a lot,” Dick says firmly.

“Mother, it’s nice to see you unharmed,” Damian barely looks up from the book he was reading. Talia saunters over and plucks the book from his hands.

“And it’s nice to see you're still here,” Talia snarks as she carefully marks which page Damian was on before gently placing it to the side.

She sits down primly.

“Did you have to?” Damian whines.

“Damian it’s highly disrespectful to talk to someone while not giving them your full attention,” Talia says with a frown. Damian sighs before leaning his head on his hand.

“Well, mother?” Talia narrows her eyes at his tone before sighing. She shakes her head and crosses her legs.

“I just wished to inform you that your grandfather has been gravely injured. He has yet to go to the Lazarus pit so we have a few hours to strike,” Talia’s eyes burn with determination, and Damian can't help but smile at the sight.

“To Talia al Ghul! The new Demon’s Head” Damian calls out three months later.

“Demon’s Head” the assassins chanted.

Damian turned to look at his mother.

She was ethereal as she stood before her troops.

Her clothes were torn and her hands bloody, but Damian could almost swear that she never looked more alive than on the corpse of her father.

“Did you love Grandfather?” Damian asks a few months later. Both are seated once more on Damian’s bed.

“He was my father,” Talia doesn't look at him, instead she looks out the window at the troops training down below.

“That doesn't mean he was a good one,” Damian snorts. 

Talia smiles slightly but it’s pained.

“No, I suppose not,” Talia says softly.

“Brat,” Jason’s voice is like a jolt of cold water.

“Todd,” Damian greeted.

“You left me,” the words are an accusation.

“I did,” Damian answers back.

“Why?” it was a loaded question that Damian had so many answers for. In the end, he settled the truth.

“There was nothing worth staying for”

“Did you mean it?” Damian asks, curled up against his mother.

“Did I mean what?” her hands leaf through his hair and Damian relaxes into it.

“Did you mean it when you said that we were unlovable,” her hands still and Damian resists the urge to whine.

“Yes,” the words are whispered into the quiet room. Stilted and pained and resentful.

“But Damian, who can love a demon but another demon? We must simply find you someone like us,” his mother tries to reassure him.

“I thought I found a demon that could love me,” the words burn as they leave his mouth. They are a brand seared into his skin.

“No my love, you found a little boy playing pretend,” she strokes his hair once more and Damian tries to muffle his sobs.

“Why does it hurt?” Damian cries into his mother’s shoulder as she holds him. Her arms a comforting weight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was in the mood to write some more good mom Talia and also because I have been wanting to write at lease one Jason/Damian fic.
> 
> So I combined it.


End file.
